


Christmas Eve

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Bucky returns home for Christmas.





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



**Christmas Eve  
By CC  
December, 2015**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

This is a quadruple drabble for Jaiden_s, who wanted Avengers and Bucky. Merry Christmas, dear! =)

* * *

Christmas Eve finds me wandering through the streets of Brooklyn. Since I left Steve’s apartment, I have been traveling around the country, seeing it all with my own eyes and not those of the Winter Soldier. I have been trying to understand who I am now, and eluding my captors. They are still after me, but thanks to Fury’s help none of them can use any shut down code on me anymore. 

Back there in London I helped Steve to defeat the Sleeper, and it was so like the old times that for a moment I believed that we could start again as if nothing had happened… Until the Sleeper cut my metal arm and reality came back with vengeance. I’m no longer worthy of fighting alongside Steve. I need to atone for my sins, even if I was not myself when I took the lives of all those people.

Steve doesn’t need me now. He has Falcon. He has Sharon Carter too, Peggy’s niece. Steve fell in love with her while I was gone. When I saw them together in London I realized that our brief incursion into love and companionship was over. I died, and he moved on, and what he tried to rekindle was not there anymore. 

I have no right to ask him to take me back, and I won’t allow Steve’s guilt over my “death” to drive his actions. 

Why did I come back to Brooklyn, then? 

I stop walking and turn around, determined to leave. Steve is standing there. How has he managed to sneak in on me? 

“Buck…”

“Cap…”

He looks at me. “You have a new arm.”

I nod. I don’t know if Fury has told him about our association. I stay silent. I’m not planning to stay for long.

Steve sighs. “Bucky… Buck… It’s Christmas Eve. Would you come home with me?”

Home… 

“Just tonight,” he insists, “like old times, you and I together.”

I want to ask about Sharon Carter, but I bit my lips. I already lost him to Peggy back then when these feelings I have were something to keep hidden deep inside.

“Just tonight,” I say. “I’d like that.” 

And then I take Steve in my arms and kiss him, and he kisses me back and holds me tight.

“Buck, I---”

“Just tonight,” I whisper, barely holding my emotions in check. “We’ll see what happens tomorrow.”


End file.
